Web of Desire
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Alice Blackwood has been a captured girl to an old pervert for over seven years.When the place suddenly explodes and she's the only one left alive, she finds herself caught in the web of a mysteriously sadistic boy and his unearthly butler. Alois x Oc
1. His Maid, Trapped

**So uh I don't really like stories with OC's but Alois is just one of my most favorite little bishies that I couldn't resist~ So I just mostly put this up here for me, but you can read if you wish~ Enjoy n stuff~ **

**"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel._"  
><strong>

**OC: Her name is Alice Blackwood. She was born on November 6th. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stared up at the ceiling of the dirty cell, the cold rough floor chilling my skin. I glanced over at all the other girls grouped together trying to find warmth in this mansion's underground. I stood and walked over to the corner away from all of them and stared. All were sleeping. Some were having more unpleasant dreams than others, you could tell by the sweat that ran down their forehead and the way their mouths trembled.<p>

I could lie and say there was peace in their dreams but that would be a lie. No one trapped here knew happiness.

I can't speak for the other girls or what their situations were, but for me, I was taken from my mother at age 6 and forced here. The mansions head, was a disgusting old man. He was over weight a pedophile and a pervert. He was a simply horrible man. He loved little girls. Girls he kidnapped or took off the streets.

When it came to the old man, he knew no boundaries. And I was one of the unfortunate ones to be called, "His favorite little pet."

When he touched me, I felt tainted and horrible. The feeling was so bad that I wanted to melt my skin off or beg someone to dip me in acid. It was revolting. When he licked me I wanted to rip his tongue out and force it down his throat. When he caressed me I wanted to rip off his hand and throw it out the window. But of course, I couldn't object when he touched me, or when he made me take my clothes off and gawk at my 13 year old body. Nor could I object when he did unspeakable things to me and left marks all over my skin.

Now you'd think that he was just a normal pervert, but no... He was not only a pervert but took pleasure in inflicting pain.

As I glanced over at the girls some has gashes on their faces, some had cuts on their arms, others had scratches on their chests and stomaches. What made them colder, wasn't the cool cell floor, or the rags that clung to their lifeless bodies... it was the fact that they would wake up and still be in this hell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was another dark day in the basement. It was 30 other girls and myself not really talking, but not being very silent either, when a maid brought another girl back from that pervert's grasp. She threw her in and the little girl began weeping and crying. Other girls rushed to comfort her, but I just stared. This girl was probably younger than me, by about 3 years. She had scars and cuts all over her face and back and she screamed in pain.

I grit my teeth. That disgusting pervert!

I didn't feel sorry for her, oh no. To survive this place, I only cared about myself. You couldn't comfort anyone or tell them that things would get better because you know they wouldn't.

The maid then looked at me and said, "Master requests you." All the other girls watched as I got up and walked towards her. When your name was called, you were supposed to break down into sobs and beg to stay until maids or butlers dragged you out. I wasn't a fool. I knew no good would come of that. I guess I was some sort of role model for strength to these girls, but I didn't care for them. I just wanted out.

The maids gave me a bath and dressed me up in a loose white robe. They then led me to that perverts room. He was in the process of drinking when I entered. He smiled at me, and gestured for me to come closer. The maids left the room and we were alone.

As I approached him his grin grew wider. He placed his had on my waist and began to rub up to my stomach and down to my lower thigh. "It's nice to see my favorite pet. I've been waiting for you all day." I shivered on the inside, but on the outside, I showed no emotion.

I had to be nice if I wanted any chance of getting out of this place. If I could be nice and gain his trust, when I got older, I could kill him.

"It honors me that my lord blesses me with such compliments." When I said that, I tried my hardest not to vomit. He set down his drink and pulled me into his lap and pet my head almost lovingly. But I didn't feel any love come from the gesture. Just disturbing raw lust.

He then opened the nearby drawer of the desk he was sitting at and pulled out a sharp knife. "Today, we're going to start off this way. Do you object?" I shook my head. "Good."

He took the knife and gently dragged it from the top of my forehead, across my eye, and down my cheek. Little beads of blood formed. He retraced his pattern, this time, putting more force on the blade. I gave a whimper as the knife stared to cut my skin.

"Now now," He said, applying more force to the knife once again, "I don't want to hear anything unless it is sounds of approval or you will really be punished." I nodded and bit my bottom lip to keep me from crying out in pain. His hand that was on my waist started to tug at the string that held the robe together. I shivered at the sudden cold that touched my body. My face was now dripping blood and my wound stung as if a thousand bees were attacking me, still I did not cry out. But just as I was about to give way, a man bust through the door.

"My lord! A man is here! He demands to see you or he said he will start killing people this minuet!"

The pervert stood and threw me to the ground muttering, "Damn."

I gave a little cry as I made contact with the rough floor.

He ran out of the room and I slowly reached over and grabbed the knife, hiding it in the pocket on my robe just before some maids entered. They carried me back to the basement. She carelessly wiped the blood off my face and set me down in front of the other girls. I shivered at the cold air and pulled the robe up tighter over my shoulders. As she was about to put me in the cell, a butler entered and told them, "The Master has been killed and the culprit is still in the manor."

When the maid wasn't looking I took the knife out and jammed it into her stomach roughly. She cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. I withdrew the blade and turned to the girls.

"If you want to get out of here, come with me... If not... Stay here!" And with that I ran out of the room. Most of the girls followed me as I ran down the corridors. I felt my face start to bleed again but I ignored it. I kept running until we ran into another butler. I kicked him in the skin with the ball of my food and then in the groin to make sure he didn't get back up. We twisted through the hallways and down some stairs until we finally reached the foyer, the door only inches away. Then it happened. A loud blasting sound was heard and seconds later, the mansion exploded. I felt myself being thrown off the ground and hit something hard, then blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes fluttered open, my head was pounding, and I felt dizzy. I stood and looked around spotting the mansion. Or what was left it. The entire thing was set a blaze and corpses could be seen scattered all over the ground. Maids, butlers, the children. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I thought it was sorrow, or pity, but as it arose to my throat and out my mouth came laughter. A manic and absolutely terrified laughter and I understood why.

All the people that continuously hurt me for seven years, were dead. I kept laughing and twirled around a little despite my raging headache. Nothing could ruin this glorious moment. Absolutely nothing. I walked over to one the dead girls and took off her rag cloth, seeing as I had no clothes and she didn't need them anymore, I slipped it on and started to skip down the road, leaving that horrid place behind.

XxX

After I had walked what seemed for miles on a dark dirt path in the middle of the night, I heard a carriage roll across the ground. I quickly looked from where the sound came from and saw a fancy carriage start to make it's way towards me. I stepped out of the way and started to walk on the side of the road.

I watched it go by, thinking it was some high and mighty noble making their way to a fancy party when it slowed to a halt a few feet away from me. A butler stepped down from the carriage, but this butler was different from the ones I knew. He had his hair pushed back on one side and sharp gold eyes. He was dressed entirely in black in a tailcoat. I could since that something was different about him. He gave off a different aura. A dangerous one. He opened the door and out stepped a boy that looked to be a little older than me. He had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a purple coat and white fancy clothes. He looked at me and smiled a wicked smile.

I stepped back a few feet and glared at him as he approached me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alois Trancy... Tell me... are you a girl who ran away from that mansion we blew up?"

My eyes widened in shock for a moment but I bared my teeth. "Maybe...Who wants to know?"

He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Claude! She is~ I thought I told you to leave no one alive?"

The butler bowed and started walking towards me. Damn! I tried to think up a plan of escape in my head but nothing came to mind. I was caught in his stare and I couldn't get out. His eyes were locked on me like a tiger to a prey and I couldn't look away no matter how much I tried.

What was this man? His eyes flashed a sharp pink as he got closer to me, but they turned back to their original gold when Alois started speaking.

"Wait Claude. I think I want to keep her~ " His voice turned dark. "After all, she might be worth something if she survived an explosion from Hell."


	2. His Maid, Disobedient

**So yeah, here's the secon****d part(:  
><strong>

**"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel._"**

* * *

><p>As the carriage rocked and rolled across the dirt rode, I stared at my feet. I was sitting across from Alois and I could feel his gaze on me. It made me slightly uncomfortable.<p>

"Hey, what's your name?" He suddenly spoke.

I looked up at him, still not entirely sure who or what he was, or what he wanted with me. "Alice Blackwood..." My head was still hurting from the cut on my face. I thought it had dried and started healing, but when I reached up and touched it, then looked at my hands, there was fresh blood.

As if noticing my cut for the first time, Alois stared at it long and hard. Then smiled wickedly, mischievousness flashed in his light blue eyes. He stood up as much as he could in the small carriage and leaned over towards me. I stared at him, confused as to what he was doing, and tried to lean back, but he put his face up to mine, then stuck his tongue out smiling.

There was a yellow pentagram tattooed on his tongue. His smirk grew wider as he took his tongue and ran it across my cut, from my forehead down to my cheek, licking the blood up. His saliva stung at first, and I was confused as to why he was doing this. My first action should be to push him away, but basically being trained to not object to pain, I just sat there with my eyes wide.

When he was finished he sat back down and smiled at me, licking his lips. "You taste good. Your blood tastes like... pain and strength. Very intriguing."

What the hell? How could he tell that? Maybe he was some blood freak like the old pervert. I shivered and looked back up at the blond boy but he was just smiling at me.

As if he became a different person completely, he pointed outside. "Look! Theres my house!" I looked out the carriage window and saw a huge white mansion.

"T-that's your house? Are your parents nobles or something?"

He waved his hand. "My parents are dead. I am the Earl Trancy." I blinked at him.

No. Way.

"Theres no way a child could run that manor." I said not really thinking.

Alois frowned at me. "I am not a child. Besides, Claude helps me." He gave a big smile. I was throughly confused about this child's situation.

Once we were pulled up to the mansion the door was opened and hopped out with the help of Claude. Then the butler looked at me. I stepped out, still not feeling comfortable in his presence. He seemed too...quiet for comfort.

Alois suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me into the mansion laughing happily. What was with this kid? Did he have different personalities or something.

Once we were in the foyer he let go of my hand and started doing twirls around the room. I turned to him. "Tell me...why did you blow up the mansion?"

He stopped dancing and turned to me, anger in his eyes. "Because! That man was disgusting. It's horrible when old men use children as their play things, thinking that we don't have feelings as well!" He took the nearby vase of roses and threw it on the ground.

"Your highness... please try to not break everything." A sudden voice said.

Alois looked up at the butler and smiled. "Claude, clean this up." The butler bowed and began tending to the glass.

The young Earl then turned to me and said, "Go find Hannah, she'll give you some maid clothes to wear."

"Wait!" I sputtered. "I never agreed to this?" He put a finger to my lips to silence me and grinned almost innocently.

"You don't really have a choice."

* * *

><p>After I found this maid named Hannah, who seemed very withdrawn, clumsy, and mute, (She also had gauze wrapped over her right eye.) she led me to my room. She rummaged through the nearby closet and handed me a maid outfit that was different from the one she wore. Hers was had a blue base with a white apron that clung over it.<p>

The one she handed me had a violet base and an almost cream colored apron.

"Why the different colors?" I asked her, trying the outfit on.

"Well, those are Master Alois' favorite colors." I stared at my reflection in the mirror not really listing to what she was saying. The outfit actually looked good on me. Well I guess anything would look better than a dirty shirt...

The dress hugged my body closely all the way to my waist where it expanded and grazed the floor. Hannah assisted me in tying the string in the back when a knock was heard.

Claude entered. "Master Alois requests to see you."

I followed the butler down the long corridors until we came to an office like room, with a wooden desk located at the front, where Alois sat.

He eyed me for a minuet, then he looked bored. "Good, good. Now, go fetch me something to eat."

I was new to this whole 'maid thing' but I knew how I should address someone with higher authority. "What would suite the tastes of my master?" He looked at me with the same bored expression, his face almost turning into a frown.

He looked away and waved his hand, "Oh I dunno, I guess a small piece of chocolate cake would be good." I bowed and left the room, feeling two pairs of eyes on me.

It took me a few minuets to find the kitchen and when I did three identical boys were attending to business. I ignored them and walked over to the fridge, rummaging around trying to see if there was any cake to be found. Alas, there was none. I turned to the counter directly across from where I was standing and searched a cookbook I found for a decent chocolate cake recipe.

"Wow, a maid not knowing how to cook. That's poor quality." I spun around to see Alois standing at the door, that trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"I am only 13, plus I have never been a maid before, so of course I don't know how too cook."

"You sure do talk like a maid who's been doing this for job for years. I thought you might had to make some food for that old man." I glared at him, but this only seemed to amuse him more.

"No. He had butlers and maids just like any other rich man. It was me and thirty other girls in a dark cell in the basement. We were allowed no freedom unless the pervert requested our services." I went back to flipping through the cookbook.

"Pervert and services huh? That makes you sound like a prostitute." My anger had reached it's peak, and I picked up the book I was reading and threw it right at him. He effortlessly dodged it and walked towards me his eyes dark.

"You shouldn't be so disobedient to your master." He put his fingers to the wound on my head and gave it a little push. A small whimper escaped my lips. "Did you see what happened to Hannah's eye? ...I did that." Then he put his mouth right next to my ear and whispered, "With just my fingers."

I felt fear start to take hold of me. What in the hell was wrong with this kid?


	3. His Maid, Your Highness

**Third chapter~ **

**Thanks for all the nice reviews everyones been giving me :3 This is the first time I've ever written about Alois or Claude (or an actual Kuroshitsuji fanfic for that matter) and I'm glad you all like it :3**

**alice: Well, because your name is so awesome~ That's why everyone uses it. (Also it was a popular name in the 1800s .w.)**

**On with the story~ (Also, I don't have spellcheck, so bad spelling. .)**

* * *

><p>After that scene with Alois, the triplets I saw earlier took over the making of the cake and I was sent to my room.<p>

_Like a child..._I thought. It kind of made me upset that I was being punished for him, another child, provoking me.

I opened the door to my room and sat on the large bed. I knew he was messing with me. Taunting me, with that smirk of his and his tattooed tongue. That thought led to another. Why did he have a tattoo on his tongue? Did they even do that kind of work? I had a hunch it had something to do with that weird butler of his. As if on cue, a knock was heard from the other side of the door, and Claude entered.

"Master says that he does not need your service for the rest of the day, so you may retire for the night." And with that, he left. I sighed and untied the bow from my back, letting the cream apron fall to the floor. I then undid the buttons on the violet dress and it fell to the floor as well. I picked them up and folded them as best I could, setting it on a nearby table and changed into a long white night gown I found in the closet and slipped into bed.

The bed's soft matress and sheets felt so much nicer than the basement's floor, yet it felt different from the perverts bed that I so often had to lay on. It was comfortable, and warm. I pulled the blue covers up to my shoulders and snuggled into the pillow, quickly falling asleep...

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke to the sun rising. I usually always woke up early, finding no reason to stay asleep as I didn't dream often. I quickly made my bed best I could and changed into the maid outfit, then walked out the door.<p>

As I walked down the narrow corridors, I wondered what I was supposed to be doing. There was no way that Alois was up yet, so maybe making breakfast was a good thing. But wasn't that Claude's job? Or maybe Hannah's? So what was I to do? I stopped for a moment and thought... I could go set up the table for his breakfast! I quickly rushed through the foyer and through another green hallway and reached the large dinning room. I heard bustling and movement from the kitchen and sure enough as I walked in, Hannah had her head hunched over a bowl stirring quickly.

"Umm...Where are the table cloths? And, um silver so I can set the table?" I stared at my feet, but I saw her look up and smile at me.

"Yes," She said softly. "The table cloths are in that closet over there and the silver is in this drawer." She patted the one closest to her. I nodded and walked to the closet and pulled out a simple white table cloth and went into the dinning room, speading it on the table, making sure there were no wrinkles anywhere and it all hanged off at the same length. Then I walked in and got the silver out of the drawer and set it accordingly on the table, just as Alois and Claude were entering the room.

I saw them, and quickly tried to scurry back into the kichen, but Alois called me, "Alice, come here." I sighed mentally and walked up to him. Seeing as he was a bit taller than me, I actually had to look up at him. "What am I having for breakfast?"

"I do not know Master... I prepared the table, but Hannah is cooking your food." He stared at me, his ice blue eyes eyeing me deeply. He shrugged his shoulders and walked up to his chair as Claude pulled it out.

I thought now I could leave, but yet again, Alois stopped me. "Did I say you could leave, Alice?" I turned and bowed.

"I apoligize, Master." I walked up to him and stared down at my feet. Just then Hannah brought out a tray of food and set it in front of him. He began to eat and I just stood there getting irritated. Why did he want me here? To watch him eat? Then a loud banging sound came from the kitchen and Claude hurried off to see who he needed to punish.

"Alice." Alois spoke, wiping his mouth with the little white napkin.

"Um, yes Master?" My voice sounded slightly annoyed.

He frowned up at me. "Call me Your Highness." I eyed him but then he added, smirking. "Just don't do it when Claude's around. Understood?"

Not really understanding anyway, I nodded and said, "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>Later that day Claude sent me to get the mail that was delivered to the doorstep around mid-afternoon. I picked up the mail, glancing at the names. Some where from people named John Bussiey, Ashley Clington, Ciel Phantomhive.<p>

I stopped and stared at the name. It sounded so familiar, but why? Finally I remembered hearing the old man talking about someone called the Queen's Guard Dog, named Ciel Phantomhive. He was an arragont 13 year old who was always seen with a butler dressed entirely in black.

That reminded me of Alois and Claude. Why would this boy contact Alois? Were they friends or something? I stared at the letter, trying to read the words through the envolope, but gave up and just walked to Alois' office to deliver the mail.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I cut this so short, but I'm at my friends house writing this on her dads computer, and I'm not really focusing on this, I mean I am, but I keep getting distracted cause I'm talking to her, but the next chapter will be much longer, I promise. But hey, this chapter is 1,068 words long, so heh(: <strong>

**This is probably the longest word count fanfiction I've ever written and this is only the third chapter. How weird is that? Haha. **

**Sayonara~**


	4. His Maid, Entertainment

**Part four~ I totally didn't put "_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel._" on the last chapter! ;A; So:**

**"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel._" Now it's on here twice. Heehee~**

**Once again, thanks for all the lovely reviews. x3**

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door before entering Alois' office. When I heard, "Come in," I walked up to him, gave a slight bow, then placed the mail upon his desk.<p>

"You have a total of five letters today, Master." The blond boy frowned at me as he grabbed the letters. I could feel Claude's eyes on me for some reason, and it made me feel very uncomfortable. I could feel my 'Flight or Fight' instincts come into action, but why? I snuck a quick look over at him and saw his hard gold eyes staring at me. I quickly shifted my focus back to Alois who was flipping through the mail with a bored expression. That was, until he came to a certain letter.

His eyes widened and a happy grin spread across his face. He whispered the name, "Ciel Phantomhive..." He turned to Claude seeming very excited.

"Claude! Look, look! We've got a letter from Ciel Phantomhive~" Claude remained silent, his eyes locked onto the letter. Alois frowned at his butler's lack of enthusiasm. He grabbed the letter opener tearing carelessly through the wax.

_"Alois Trancy, You are invited to the Phantomhive Manor on the date of July the 14 for a mid-summers party hosted by Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Middleford. We do hope to see you there." _

He stared at the letter for a while probably re-reading. "Well...excuse me..." I said, feeling as if I have over stayed my welcome.

"Alice! Wait..." Alois called. I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. I thought I heard a hint of desperation in his voice. When I turned around and he smirked at me that thought vanished. "You will accompany me to the party." ...What?

I tried to talk my way out of it, I really didn't want to be around him any more than I had to. "But Master, I am just a lowly servant." I felt my eye twitch as I said that.

He waved his hand at me. "Taking you with me would prove to be most entertaining." If it were just him and myself in the room I would have thrown something at him, but Claude's presence made me feel on edge.

"Um, okay, Master."

* * *

><p>I didn't have any idea why Alois would think it appropriate for me to attend the party with him hosted by a his little friend. Nor did I care.l I didn't like being around him more than I had too. Or any of the residents of this manor for that matter. They made me feel vulnerable, as if they all knew something I didn't. Shared a secret like gossiping ladies. Like I was just a worthless item they could toy with until I died or was killed. They all had a sneaky aura about them. All of them.<p>

To be honest...it scared me.

During my thoughts I wasn't paying attention and ended up on the other side of the manor where the bed rooms were located. I turned around to go back but Hannah was standing directly behind me. I gave a small jump at her sudden appearance. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"We need to get you a fitted dress for tomorrow's party, then have Master approve."

"Wait, I thought I would just be attending as a normal maid..."

She shook her head smiling again, "Master claims he needs someone to attend the party with and you're the only girl he knows around his age." So that's the excuse he told his servants? He just wanted me there for entertainment.

She then added, "I'll take you to the changing room."

* * *

><p>There were a lot of dresses in this room. The first one I had to try on was a pink dress that was frilly and had white lace at the bottom. Once it was completely on, corset and all, I walked out into another room, where Alois was seated with Claude at his left side like always.<p>

I stood in front of him, completely embarrassed. I felt like it was back when the old pervert would make me try on different outfits, only to have them tore off minuets later. It was a horrid feeling.

"Pink doesn't suit you." He waved his hand, "Go try on something else."

About four dresses later I finally tried on a black dress that was frilly at the very ends and came down to about my lower knees. It had fishnet like sleeves that came all the way down to my wrists and a large black bow on the chest with white outline. When I walked back into the room, Alois stared at me for a moment, and then smirked. "We've found a winner." and he clapped, laughing.

I didn't understand this kid...

* * *

><p>The next morning, the day went on as I set the table and Alois ate breakfast while I stood in front of him. (At his request) Then I would clean the dishes and was then sent outside to assist the triplets in tending to the backyard garden. The triplets didn't talk much but they always seemed to do things together.<p>

Then the time came when I had to get ready for the party.

In my room Hannah was lacing up my corset while I was having a difficult time breathing. "Why do women enjoy wearing something that can wind up killing them?" I heard Hannah give a small chuckle as she started to put the actual dress on. She buttoned up the buttons on the back and tied up the bow on the front, giving it a nice tug and she was finished.

Hannah told me that Alois was waiting in the foyer. When I descended the steps, he was dressed in a violet colored suite with a white undershirt that had black buttons and a green outline. He wore long gray pants and black thick heeled shoes.

"Well don't you feel nice? Did you ever get to doll yourself up for you old master?" Alois gave his signature smirk.

"How dare you!" I said angrily.

He skipped up to me, smiling. He put his finger on the scar on my face, rubbing it back and forth. "No, no. I am still your owner, you can't have your say." He quickly licked my nose then ran away to the other side of the room. "Okay~?"

"Yes..." I grumbled, messing with the hem of my dress.

"Yes what?" He asked, bending forward looking up at me, blocking me from my stare at the floor.

I quickly looked around and said, "Yes...Your Highness..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... I know I said this would be longer, but now my friend is at my house so I'm not really paying attention. It took me at least 6 hours just to write this. -headdesk- but I'll try and write more tomorrow night while she's sleeping. Byebye~<strong>


	5. His Maid, Dancing

**I completely revised this chapter a bit, because I just didn't like the way it sounded. But I'll explain more at the end, because I don't want to spoil it for people who haven't read.**

* * *

><p>The carriage ride to the Phantomhive's party was long and eerie. Alois kept his view outside the window, his eyes low in a lazy drawl and a scowl on his face. I guess he was extremely bored. Wouldn't surprise me.<p>

I stared at the boy deeply, hoping I could see into his erratic mind. I was so curious as to what he could be thinking of, he was so hard to read. His actions were spontaneous and unpredictable. He was happy and childlike one minuet then dangerous and deadly the next. Even though he was only fourteen he was head of his estate and his personality was unstable.

In a weird way, it kind of reminded me of myself when I lived at the mansion... I felt crazy and sick. Laughing at other people's pain. In return, I could tell they were laughing at mine, and that made me more upset. I didn't cause trouble for the other girls, but oh how I wanted too...

A couple more silent minuets passed and the carriage stopped in front of a white mansion

Alois almost skipped as he ran up to a boy who was a few inches shorter then himself. The boy had a crop of dark greenish blue hair and a deep teal eye, the other was covered by a simple black eye patch. He wore a dark blue dress coat and a gray undershirt. He had a small blue hat on the top of his head, tilted to the side a bit, which was laced in a white frill around the trim.

"Ciel~!" Alois yelled happily as he ran up to the boy, like they were old friends.

Ciel looked shocked and disgusted to see him. "What the hell are you doing here, Alois Trancy?"

Alois was still smiling but his voice was laced with thick poison. "Aww, that's not very nice. Surely you remember the invitation you sent me right?" He held up a folded a small piece of paper.

Ciel then turned to the young girl on his right. A blond lady with her hair in curly pigtails and bright green eyes. She wore a far cuter dress than mine, pink ruffles and white laces around every inch. I kind of envied her beauty, but as Alois said, pink didn't suit me.

"Elizabeth! Why did you invite him?" His glare on her was harsh however she did not falter and kept smiling.

"Because silly! He's your friend." Alois had a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

Ciel glared at him. I could just see it in his eyes, these two did not get along. I could even stretch it as far to say that they could be enemies. That thought led to how dimwitted could this girl be to actually invite Ciel's enemy, but I just shrugged the thought off.

I decided now would be a good time to approach. Alois looked at me, slightly annoyed. "It's very nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive..." I gave a slight bow. I wished my hair would cover up the scar on my face, but my bangs weren't long enough, so it was in plain sight for everyone to stare and gawk at.

He stared at my face for a minuet, no doubt looking at the very thing I didn't want anyone to see. "Who are you?" He asked, trying his hardest not to be rude. Alois put his arm around me and smirked at Ciel. "She's mine. I rescued her from that old Josson McClakin's mansion." I gave a small mental growl at the mention of that man's name. Having Alois' arm around me made me feel like I was stuck in a corner, death the only outcome, but there was another feeling lurking among the strongest one. One I didn't know the name of.

"Wait, didn't his mansion explode a few days ago?" Alois' grin only got wider. Ciel grit his teeth. "You horrible-"

"Young lord, sorry to interrupt, but your guests are waiting in the main hall." A rich silky voice spoke. A second later a butler with onyx black hair blood red eyes appeared on Ciel's left side. His skin was pale and he was dressed in a black tailcoat quite similar to the one Claude always wore. There was something off about him as well... I was starting to believe that everyone I'd meet from here on out would be mad.

Ciel gave him a nasty look then turned his attention back to Alois when the blond boy muttered, "Sebastian..." His grip on my arm became tight and I could feel his nails digging into my skin. It actually hurt a bit but I stood there as if nothing was wrong. Just then Claude walked up, also taking his stand on Alois' left side. Sebastian's eyed the other butler and hatred filled his eyes, but he masked it as best he could with a gentlemanly smile.

You didn't have to double-take to understand that these two hated each other. It filled their eyes and for a brief moment, I swore I saw Claude's eyes flash that alarming red color. Alois and Ciel's auras were defiantly powerful and scary, but these two... it was as if a huge battle was taking place where the human eye could not see.

Ciel scoffed and turned away. "Sebastian, let's go..."

The butler gave a soft smirk and replied, "Yes, my lord."

The butler followed the boy silently and Elizabeth bounced beside him. Alois let go of the grip on my shoulder and walked in with Claude following. I trudged along behind them.

* * *

><p>The inside of the manor was absolutely beautiful. The floor almost had a shine to it, there were several small tables with cakes and other types of food set up for guests to enjoy. Then there was another larger table off in the corner serving tea. A small orchestra was set up on the opposite side of the room where couples danced around to the beautiful music.<p>

Alois' eyes lit up as soon as he stepped in. He rushed up to Claude, "Dance with me!" But Claude remained stiff and seemed to almost glare at the young boy. Alois frowned for a moment but dragged the butler to the dance floor anyways. They looked quite the odd couple, but I looked even odder standing there alone.

"Excuse me. Is there something I can do for you mistress?" I looked up to see Sebastian smiling down at me.

"Um... no thank you." I muttered, feeling very uncomfortable in this man's presence. In all honesty, he scared me a lot more than Claude did. There was something about him that seemed...unnatural.

The butler smiled, but I could tell it was a fake. He gave a slight bowed and walked over towards Ciel who was eying Alois suspiciously. The couple had stopped dancing and were making there way back towards me. Probably sensing my gaze on him, Ciel turned his attention towards me. We stared at each other for a moment, then for some unknown reason, I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish fashion and ran over to meet up with Alois.

"Somethings off with that boy." I said more to myself, but Alois heard and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it doesn't matter because Ciel Phantomhive will be mine." I looked up at the blue eyed boy, and he stared down at me. I could see the confidence brimming in his eyes. Then suddenly he smirked. "Dance with me."

I blinked. "What?"

"Dance with me, Claude's no fun." The butler made no comment to the remark. Alois suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor.

"But! I don't know how to dance!" He placed his hand in mine and placed his other hand on my waist.

Smirking at me he said, "Well I guess you'll have to learn. Won't you?" We moved across the floor as I quickly got the hang of the box like movement my feet needed to make. As much as I didn't want to admit, dancing with him felt nice. It felt as if he was just a normal boy, but I knew that was far from the truth, even if there was any truth to be known. The song ended sooner than I would have liked to stop dancing and Alois bounced off to a table to where Ciel was sitting.

I saw a door that led out of the dancing hall. My curiosity getting the better of me, I glanced over to see Alois talking to Ciel and quickly rushed over and slipped inside. It was the entrance into a long brown hallway. I followed the path reaching the kitchen, but kept walking until I found a brown door at the turn of the corridor. I looked around then walked inside, shutting the door behind me.

The room looked old and as if it wasn't used very often, possibly for storage. It was a dull green and dust covered just about every surface. I looked around, seeing nothing of great interest until I came across a small brown box with a label on it.

It read, "Items to be thrown out." I fumbled through the box finding old pictures, children's books, and many other useless items. Something that struck me as odd, was that I found a bible and two crosses in the box as well. I had heard that the people in England were very religious in this day in age, so why would he want to throw out a bible?

Maybe the Great Lord Phantomhive was a satanist. That would probably explain why his butler looked so scary and intimidating.

I giggled to myself, but quickly silence when I heard footsteps. They were walking this way, wait no, two pairs of footsteps. Then a voice spoke.

"Why did Elizabeth have to invite of all people, Alois Tracy? I would have rather her invited the Viscount Druitt then that mad man." It was Ciel's voice no mistaking it. I felt something close to anger fill me. Him insulting Alois upset me and I didn't no why. I had a good mind to walk out of the room and slap him across the face, but that would be stupid. I tiptoed quietly towards the door and pressed my ear against it as to hear better.

Not mistaking that smooth voice, Sebastian spoke. "Would you like me to dispose of them my lord?"

Ciel sighed and sounded as if he took a few steps forward. "Can't you just snap your fingers and make them disappear? Summon the powers of hell or whatever it is you demons do."

I felt my breathing stop.

What... Demon...

Sebastian gave out a small chuckle. "My lord, you know well enough that Claude is a demon as well, so it won't be as easy as that. I am assured that he would protect Alois with his life, as I would for you."

No response. Then, Ciel spoke. "Also...about that girl he was with... Find out anything you can on her. Theres something about her I don't like, and I want to know what that is."

A slight pause, and the creek of the floor. THen he spoke, "Yes my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy, so here is the explanation. I wanted her to find out about Sebastian and Claude being demons for certain reasons, which you will find out later on... but I didn't like the way it was written because it was very rushed, so I rewrote it to give it a little more logical feel to it. Well, we all learn from out mistakes(:<strong>


	6. His Maid, His Only

**Hey sorry it took forever for this to get out. GO RE-READ CHAPTER FIVE RIGHT NOW. I re-edited the WHOLE THING because quite frankly I hated it. It was rushed and awkward so I fixed it. **

**Number two. About the whole romance thing, yeah this is mainly a romance story but with the kind of character Alois is, you kind of have to squint to see hints of it before it gets into the really heavy stuff. Although I think he is easier to write with because he has that mischievous side that Ciel doesn't have.  
><strong>

**Courtney- Yes I do know the triplets names, but it's easier to say triplets than Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury every line :3**

**Okay, that's all for now, on to the chapter~**

* * *

><p>When I arrived back in the dance hall, I couldn't think straight. I often bumped into people, for not watching where I was going. I was to absorbed in my thoughts. Sebastian, and Claude...demons? With the way Ciel was talking, it didn't seem like he was a demon, and the way Sebastian refered to Alois and Claude's relationship made it seem like Alois wasn't one either. I stopped in my tracks and raised my head, looking around at all the people in the hall.<p>

Anyone of them could be a demon. It could be the fat man with the long gray beard eating cake. It could be the woman in the sleazy blue dress flirting with some nearby men. It could even be that small child in the corner, who's innocent eyes would flash away anyones doubt of him being evil.

Who was to say?

"Alice!" I heard Alois yell. I jerked my head in the direction and saw a furious looking blond headed boy walk straight for me. Fear filled my body and I completely forgot my thoughts on the demons. I felt my scar throb with the pumping of my fast beating heart.

He snarled at me when he finally got close enough. "Where have you been?"

"B-bathroom..." I mumbled. He grit his teeth and grabbed my arm dragging me outside. Just before I crossed the threshold I saw Ciel and Sebastian enter the room, Ciel's gaze glanced at me before we rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>Once outside Alois threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach, not holding back. "What on Earth made you think that you can ditch me without my orders?" I coughed roughly trying to gain my breath but his blows were continuous, not giving me any relief. I glanced up in his eyes for a brief moment, and while they didn't flash red like Claude's did, at this instant, Alois' were certainly more terrifying.<p>

Suddenly he stopped and tried to regain my breath, but he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to look at him face to face. I just stared back into his eyes, then muttered, "I'm sorry master."

He spat at me and put a finger to my scar. Then using his sharp nail, he pierced my skin and re-opened the wound. It started bleeding quickly and the pain tore throughout my head, and I let out a sharp yell. This seemed only to make the smile on Alois' face grow. I clutched at my face as he dropped me to the ground.

"Alois!" I heard another voice yell. He spun around and saw Ciel. "I'll have to ask you not to get torture your servants in front of my household." The blond boy smirked and approached the younger one.

"You think you're so high and mighty Ciel, but do you really believe that you can control me?" Once he was standing only inches away from the boy, he raised his hand to slap, but that slip second before his hand connected with Ciel's face, Sebastian seemed to suddenly appear right behind Ciel and grabbed Alois' hand.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He said, smiling.

The walking up from behind me was Claude. He stood behind Alois and stared at Sebastian. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that either." He pushed his square glasses up on his face.

The four stared at their counterpart for a long moment, then suddenly Alois turned and clutched onto Claude's tailcoat. "Let's go, I'm bored with him."

"Yes your highness."

Ciel walked over and looked down at me. "What?" I asked, bitterness in my voice.

He started to reach out and touch me, but Alois snapped and started yelling. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Startled from shock Ciel drew back and looked at Alois who had his fists bawled. "She's mine! You can't have her! No no no!" The Claude walked over and grabbed me, holding me in his arms. One would usually feel comforted by this gesture, but I felt terrified. His body was cold and hard, and I'd much rather be left on the pebbled road. He opened the carriage door and laid me on the seat. Seconds later Alois entered and sat opposite me, not even glancing at me. I didn't care. I turned over and faced the hard wall. My breathing had finally returned to normal, but there was the horrible pain from my scar, which wasn't bleed as much anymore, and my stomach which felt as if it had shrived up and died.

Despite all of the discomfort, sleep soon came and took me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's an Easter Egg for you people. Can you guess why I always say that Claude and Sebastian are standing on the left side of Alois and Ciel?<strong>

**Because in religious terms, it says, "He is seated at the right hand of the father." (Talking about Jesus.) **

**Soooo since Jesus has to do with heaven and God is the father, since demons are the opposite of that, I made the direction opposite as well. Left, right. Heehee (:**


	7. His Maid, Afraid

**Hey I don't know if you know this but this story was actually supposed to be an Alois x You story, but fanfiction doesn't allow those, so I had to make it an OC. That's why this character's traits are never mentioned or what she looks like ect. You're supposed to imagine yourself, or if you already have a girl type image, that's fine too. (: Just thought I'd let you know :D**

**P.S. Yeah, Alois is a jerk. But he's an awesome psychotic jerk**

The ride back to the Trancy estate seemed to last only mere minuets because I was so deep in sleep. All I could feel was the rocking and rolling of the carriage as it rode across the dirt and stones.

When my eyes finally fluttered open, I found myself staring at Hannah leaning over me. I jumped violently, her sudden appearance scaring me, and she quickly pulled back, bowed, then left silently.

I breathed deeply to try and steady my thumping heart and stood. I walked over to where the brown mirror was located near the closet. There was a bandage wrapped around my face where my scar was. Feeling slightly irritated and annoyed, I un-wrapped the bandages from my face and quickly disposed of them.

Once that was finished I left the room, feeling slightly hungry. I quietly scurried to the kitchen to find it empty. I got a cookbook off of the small shelf and flipped through it looking for something to fix that wouldn't make a mess. Everything in the book's contents was a fancy meal, or a large dessert. I was nowhere near skilled enough to make an elegant dinner, so something simple was what I wanted. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything I could make for a small snack.

Sighing I put the book back where it belonged and trudged out of the kitchen and into the dining room. No one was there either. I then walked up to the long blue stairs and down the equally blue hallway. After walking a few yards, I turned a corner and almost ran into Claude.

Startled, I quickly bowed. "Oh I'm sorry…"

In reply he pushed his glasses up. I just simply stared up at him, hoping he would say something but of course he didn't. He was so stoic. His golden eyes bore into my own ones, making me feel very naked and vulnerable. It was strange to be around him, and know what he was. Frightening, but somehow intriguing. "Well, um… I'll be going.." I mumbled and started to walk around him. He didn't stop me.

After about an hour of aimlessly walking about the manor, I found myself standing in front of Alois' office door. I wanted to ask him if he had anything for me to do, because I was dreadfully bored, but I was afraid that he would still be mad from yesterday, and that was a road I didn't want to travel down again.

Finally, gathering my courage, I knocked slightly, then entered the room, my eyes closed. I was bracing myself for yelling, but when I didn't hear any, I slowly opened my eyes. Alois was sitting at his desk, but he was laying his head down. Walking forward a bit, I spoke.

"Master, is there any chores you need me to attend to?" No answer. My eyebrows rose in confusion. "Master…?" No answer once again. I walked around his desk and saw that he was sleeping away peacefully. It brought a small smile to my face. Once again he looked just like a normal boy. Not crazy, psychotic, sadistic but just normal.

His brows furrowed and he mumbled something, his mouth trembling. "Lu…ca…"

Luca? Who or what was that?

Then tears started to fall from his sleeping eyes and he started to shake. He mumbled louder, "No, no! …Don't take…him…no…"

Those words sounded strangely familiar. Then I remembered that's what he said to Ciel the other day when the Phantomhive boy reached out to me.

Alois' dream, or nightmare, started to get worse and he looked in a lot of pain. No being able to bare the scene, I shook him.

"Master, wake up! Master!, Alois!" Suddenly he stopped shaking, and he stopped crying. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at me. I sighed, and decided I should leave. He would probably be upset that I saw him in that state.

Turning to leave, he suddenly spoke. "No! No! Don't go!" I whirled around and he was standing. He ran towards me, throwing his arms around me, bring me into his chest. "Say it!" He commanded.

The suddenness of his attitude change and the shock of his actions left me confused for a moment. "S-say what?"

I expected him to glare down at me, but he didn't. Instead his eyes looked weak and frail. Like if I didn't comply to his demands he was going to collapse to the floor and die that very moment. Then suddenly the phrase struck me. I quickly mumbled. "Yes, your highness." He sighed and hugged me closer.

"Again."

"Yes your highness."

He then rested his blond head on my own and for a moment I'd thought he had fallen back asleep. It was weird to say in the least. To have him holding me like this. I felt like I should be the one holding him with as much as he was crying, although, he was taller than me.

We stood there like that for a while. His sobs slowly turned into a muffle cry and then to just heavy breathing. Suddenly, he pushed away from me and sat back at his desk. He sighed and looked over at me, but I was standing there, still a little shocked.

"Where is your bandage?"

I reached up and rubbed my hand across my wound. It was starting to heal, but I knew it would be a worse scar than it was before.

"I don't want to wear it." I implied stubbornly.

He didn't make any comment. His eyes shifted to the left and a huge smile appeared on his face. He jumped from his chair and ran to the corner of the room. Bending down, it looked as if he picked something up, and then he turned to me. In his hands, was a spider.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

He frowned at me. "You don't like spiders?" The Black Widow's small eyes seemed to stare right at me, as if it could sense my fear.

"G-get it away from me!" I said, backing up towards the wall.

His frown suddenly turned into a vicious smirk. Striding towards me, he held the spider in front of him. "What's the matter, they're sweet creatures. Delicate, yet powerful." I felt myself back into the wall, with Alois still inching closer.

Then suddenly, the spider bit him.

I let out a small yell and hid my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard laughter. I looked through my fingers and saw that he was laughing.

I looked down at his finger and the spider had disappeared and his hand was bleeding. My eyes widened at the sight of blood. I felt this feeling on the inside of me snap. It wasn't a feeling of full fear, nor true happiness. It was a combination of both, or maybe something completely different. I sunk to the floor and grabbed my head. I then felt myself suddenly start laughing. The same manic laugh as Alois… My brain wanted to cry, but my body was laughing.

Manic. Crazy. Psychotic.

"Claude, a spider bit me. Take care of it."

I suddenly looked up to see that Claude had entered the room. I felt my feelings change back to normal. I watched the butler give a slight bow, then walked over to the blond boy and grab his hand. He put Alois' palm up to his face and then put his mouth on the wound, sucking.

"W-what is he doing?" I asked confused and still a little shaken.

Alois smirked down at me. "He's sucking the poison out." Bewildered, I watched as he continued at it until a few minutes later when he pulled back. "How does it taste?" Alois asked, grinning.

The butler didn't smile, nor did he frown. He just stood there, his mouth in a straight line as he mumbled, "Delicious."


	8. His Maid, A Hellish Creature

**AHAHA Finally the Plot! No I am not joking...**

* * *

><p>As the days wore on the weather became became colder and the sky became darker. Then, one day in late October, snow fell from the heavens. I had never seen snow before so I spent most of my free time beside the windows, fascinated, as a white blanket covered the Earth. I couldn't actually go outside in it because Alois had forbidden me to stray ten yards away from him unless it was to go to bed. I think with what happened at Ciel's mansion had Alois worried. About what? I didn't know.<p>

November 1st was the start of the whole Trancy manor getting ready for Alois' birthday, November 5th. I was surprised actually, when November 4th rolled around and Hannah explained to me that his birthday wouldn't be some fancy party open to the public. It would be just a small gathering of him, Claude, Hannah, Timber, Canterbury, Thompson, and myself. I didn't really understand, but then again I didn't think there was anything about Alois I could comprehend.

I was currently at Alois' side as he ate his dinner that night. Claude was helping in the kitchen making the birthday cake that was due in two days.

Alois rested his fork beside the plate and looked over at me. "When is your birthday?" He asked wiping his mouth with a with a small napkin.

"Um. Novemeber 6th sir." A smile appeared on his face and he clapped his hands together.

"Wow. A day after mine eh? If you're a good little maid and you might get a happy birthday." A cruel laugh echoed in the hall from his lips.

A flicker of irritation spikes my pules and immediately Alois stoped laughing. He stares at me as if he'd never seen anything like me with his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"What is it?" I ask but he doesn't reply. He just keeps staring, as if he was examining me.

Finally, after a long awkward silence, he replies. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day cleaning the hallways and rooms. Hannah was in the kitchen while the triplets were in the gardens tending to the flowers that hadn't collapsed under the snow. There wasn't much to do since we were practically snowed in and couldn't go anywhere; nor could anyone visit. I felt like I had to busy myself trying to find things to do. At one point I just stopped and sat on the stairs, bored out of my mind.<p>

Several times throughout the day, I caught Alois giving me weird looks which was odd. He seemed interested in something I was doing, but I wasn't doing anything! It was quite confusing...

One time, I called him out on it. "Master. Is there something you require?" I looked up at him from my seat on the grand staircase.

He stared at me for a moment longer, then shook his head. Then, without a word, walked away.

He sure was acting weird.

Finally, the sun set behind the white mountain's and I went off to bed.

November 5th rolled around and we all attended his small party. I had never been to a birthday party before, but I was guessing it was something along these lines. Alois got as presents: a new set of robes, and a new party outfit. He seemed bored with these as always. The cake, however, got his spirits up. The whole party I could feel Claude glaring at me from behind, but I hadn't the foggiest as to why. Both him and Alois were acting strange indeed. I didn't want to give it much thought, but I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to all sorts of excuses.

Later that day, sighing deeply, I pushed open the heavy oak door the washroom and entered. I quickly filled the tub with warm water and swiftly undressed, slipping inside.

The water felt comforting on my cold skin and I sunk deeper inside. Alois kept flashing into my mind. His brilliant blue eyes, that yellow pentagram on his tongue, his bright blonde hair. It all stuck inside of my thoughts for no clear reason that I could think of. It was infuriating that I couldn't come up with some excuse as to why the psychopath was invading my mindset. Groaning, I stared down at my reflection in the water silently.

I was quite until I saw something so shocking that I almost jumped out of my skin.

My eyes flashed a shimmering bright red. That same red that Claude's eyes took when he got angry. I felt myself start to shake. I stumbled out of the tub clumsily and dried off, then brokenly put my clothes back on. Why did my eyes turn red? Was it the trick of the light? Or was I really going mad?

I ran back to my room and tried to keep my balance but lost my footing several times. Once I reached my room I locked the door behind me and jumped underneath the covers. My body was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm and I felt my teeth chatter as if I had been sitting out in the rain for hours.

Red? Why... That wasn't normal.

"Alice..." I heard a silky voice say. I froze. "Alice." It repeated again. Ever so slowly, I sat up in my bed to see a shadow figure standing in the corner of my room. I could see instantly the flashing ruby eyes.

"Sebastian..." I gasped raggedly as if I was out of breath.

He smiled and approached the edge of my bed. "Would you please accompany me to the Phantomhive Estate?"

I cocked my head to the side, confused. Then shook it quickly. "Why would I want to go there?"

He looked around as if observing the room for this first time. "Well there are many reasons, but..."

I got the feeling that he was insulting Alois in an indirect way. I felt my blood boil.

The smile on his face grew. "Ah~ Look at those bright red eyes." My heart froze. He tapped his finger to his chin. "Knew that would get you to shut up. Now if you would, please follow me."

Without hesitation, I stood.

* * *

><p>By the time we arrived at the Phantomhive Manor it had started to snow once more. The mansion had an eerie feel to it. More than Alois's did all the time. We traveled up the grand staircase and through a series of hallways by candle light. Finally we reached a large oak door way which I guessed was Ciel's office.<p>

When we entered, I confirmed my hunch was right. There the young Earl sat at his desk patiently as if he had been expecting them. Sebastian took his place on the boy's left side and I was left to stand alone in front of his desk.

"Now..." He said slowly, and looked up from the piles of paper on his desk. "I don't like beating around the bush and taking my time explaining something. So I'm going to cut right to the chase. You've been experiencing hunger pangs correct?"

I thought about it, and nodded. It seemed like here lately, no matter how much I ate I could never feel full.

He nodded. "And you've notice the fact that your eyes flash red?" Once again, I agreed. Taking in a deep breath, he said it slowly. "You're a demon."

I paused, waiting to see if he'd say anything more, or possibly make a joke out of the statement, but no such comment came. My breathing started to come in short ragged gasps and I felt as if I was going to pass out. "W-what are you saying?" I manged out but Ciel simply stared at me.

"You're a demon on your father's side." Sebastian filled in, looking at a piece of paper. "You were only half demon, half human until all of the demon blood consumed the human side of you." He paused and looked up at me. "This is why your eyes are turning red. You are becoming a demon."

I couldn't take it anymore. My brain felt as if it had been pushed into over drive. I felt my world go black and I fell to the ground.


End file.
